Talk:Conspiracy (episode)
Conspiracy Could this be changed to "Conspiracy (episode)" so we can make an article about "conspiracy"? It could have info from , , , , , , , , etc. -- Excelsior 16:04, 7 June 2006 (UTC) :Concur; there are more conspiracies in ST than just the parasites. --ChrisK 00:44, 18 July 2006 (UTC) Dinner The food served at the dinner looks a lot like the Klingon food Gagh, even the dishes they're served in look similar. --Jesster79 04:18, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :Not to sound rude, but is this an observation you wish to add to the page's background section or are you just making idle conversation? --From Andoria with Love 04:19, 9 June 2006 (UTC) ::Also, the food looks much more like the tube grubs that the Ferengi eat. --OuroborosCobra 20:43, 19 June 2006 (UTC) Not a "goof" I'm sorry, what kind of subsection name is "goofs"? This isnt imdb. When Walker told Jean-Luc to say hi to Beverly, it was a plot point to show how seriously Jean-Luc too k the matter, he originally told Beverly that he hadn't seen Walker, despite Walker's request... but then we have Walker's probable knowledge at that early point that he was in fact going to die, and thats why he made such a desperate plea to Picard, and added a message for an old friend. doesn't seem to be much of a goof to me. -- Captain M.K.B. 01:34, 21 July 2006 (UTC) :I think that is why the anon removed that section ;-) --OuroborosCobra talk 01:38, 21 July 2006 (UTC) :Oh, wait, I guess the anon didn't remove it, just the section name. Oops --OuroborosCobra talk 01:53, 21 July 2006 (UTC) Verification of Roddenberry information I know that there's a general consensus that Roddenberry would often play the "Starfleet wouldn't do that" card, going back to "The City on the Edge of Forever", but is there any verification to the claim that he requested that this specific episode be modified to blame the conspiracy on parasites? Starbase Ops Status display This is the Starbase Ops status display from the episode that Data presents to Captain Picard and Commander Riker. As the main text is red, it is rather hard to decipher. Some things can be made out, though: *In the bottom right of the screen, it says: "SOL III - EARTH", and "STARFLEET COMMAND" underneath. *The white text seems to be just random numbers, as are the short red ones. *"STARBASE XXX" can be read four times, the lowest one seems to be Starbase 74. *Finally, the long red text ends in "COMMAND", the preceding three words are hard to make out. Maybe somebody else has more luck, maybe by playing with the image's contrast and saturation. --Jörg 23:32, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :The blob just to the upper left of "Sol III" could be labelled "Vega", and is located approximately where one would expect Vega to be on a map oriented like Treks maps typically are. Comparing this with earlier publications, or even a "real-life" map may help in deciphering more of this. -- Cid Highwind 09:52, 12 September 2006 (UTC) ::Not sure but one of the starbases seems like it might say Starbase 4077 -- keep in mind this episode was produced during their era of M*A*S*H in-jokes. -- Captain M.K.B. 15:13, 12 September 2006 (UTC) Yeah, Starbase 4077, I think that is it! It seemed like three of the Starbases had number on the 4 digit range, I can also make out 4077. And after playing a little with saturation and brightness, I think the long 4-word text means "Orion Sector Tactical Command". --Jörg 16:05, 12 September 2006 (UTC) Controversy? In a world where Powdered Toast Man leaving the Pope on a mountaintop nearly gets Ren and Stimpy canceled, was there not fierce outrage when this show came out for spontaneously showing someone's head exploding, followed by a screeching monster burning its way out of his chest? I mean, I'm re-watching the clip now on Youtube and it's still one of the goriest, most disturbing visuals I've ever seen. Not that I mind the idea of once upon a time people having enough sense not to cry lawsuit every time anything disagreeable happened, but more to the point: was there ever controversy from the public over this episode? :Difference: Ren and Stimpy was a cartoon show that Nickelodeon was airing for children, and at hours that children were watching TV without their parents. I was 3 years old when this episode aired, and it did scare me quite a bit, but my parents were watching it with me, since it was on late in the evening, and were able to help me. The time it was aired and its target audience make all the difference. Also, this was not an attack on a religious figure. As a side note, this is not the kind of discussion the talk pages are for. MA is not a message board, these talk pages are for discussion on the contents of the article and changes that need to be made. This might be better suited to TrekBBS. --OuroborosCobra talk 12:52, 21 September 2006 (UTC) ::On the contrary, I think that this is exactly what these talk pages are for - if such controversy existed (and a source can be found), this would be a very good addition to this article. We already have information about this scene being cut from the English airing, and I think the same happened in Germany. -- Cid Highwind 13:21, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :I stand corrected. Well, the rest of my response it still valid... --OuroborosCobra talk 13:43, 21 September 2006 (UTC) I just watched the Spike TV version; Dexter Remmick still explodes. If anything was cut, I don't know about it. :::I believe the statement of the scene being cut refers to the initial airing of the episode. I have only seen the full episode once on Spike (When I saw it, it was TNN) and it had the scene of Dexter Remmick exploding. I believe the scene is shown quite more often now than it used to. - Enzo Aquarius 17:38, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Mission Orders I went through the mission orders carefully. I have counted over 60 mission orders, with half approximately original. There are approximately 30 or so new ships, including the USS John F. Kennedy. I don't think its possible at the present time to get any of the other ship names nor their registries. And I seriously doubt if Michael Okuda has kept 20 year old files. So, I think we are at an impasse in regards to this issue.--Airtram3 10:49, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :Yep, the was the only ship I was able to make out as well. I'm sure there's some great stuff to be found here, but I guess we'll have to wait till TNG-HD ;-) --Jörg 10:57, 27 January 2007 (UTC) ::I am inclined to see the USS Atlantis in the mission orders commanded by a James Kirk. However, I am not 100% certain of this so I didn't list the ship among the references. :Wow, five years later and we can read all the ship names now! :-) --Jörg (talk) 22:55, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Tellarites Why is the point about the figures in the image maybe being Tellaraites even in here? Their heads are just brownish blobs, there are no features recognisable at all to identify them as any species. This point is nothing more than guesswork. I think it should be removed.--Tiberius 16:24, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :It is no guesswork, as the exact same footage from Star Trek IV was reused. They can clearly be identified as the two Tellarite ambassadors in the Federation council in that scene. As the exact same footage was used in Conspiracy, they are Tellarites as well. --Jörg 16:29, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Looking for animated gif from TNG: Conspiracy I'm looking for an animated gif of, you guessed it - the exploding head from . Anyone have it, know where to find it, or have the ability to make one? I've scoured Google to no avail. :( -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 20:29, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Ships from TNG "Conspiracy" Does anyone know of an Official opinion of the ships seen on the console by Data on ? Some appear to be variants of the with different saucer--Lt. T 13:15, 8 May 2008 (UTC) : You mean how they came from FASA? --Alan 13:27, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Specify. --Lt. T 14:10, 8 May 2008 (UTC) : The images came from FASA (and Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology) illustrations.... it is explained throughout on various related pages... --Alan 14:17, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Removed passage requiring citation The following passage has been removed from the background section of the article after having been there for about a year with no reference. :Retained were the dubious ending and the explicit violence, although Tormé was not behind the exploding head at the end of the episode, which was put in by the producers who later admitted that it was arguably the most graphic scene of violence in the history of ''Star Trek.'' -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 21:05, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Nitpick :* A noticeable mistake was when Riker says to Geordi "increase to warp 6" and Geordi replies "aye sir, full impulse". Removed as per MA:NIT. -- sulfur 11:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :It's back on there again and should be removed. I was about to make note of it here when I saw this note. So it needs to be removed again, and I'm gonna do it.MajorTom1 07:30, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I also removed the following: ::* During the scene where Lieutenant Commander Remmick prepares to beam Admiral Quinn to the Enterprise, his rank insignia shows three full pips, indicating that he is a Commander. ::– Cleanse ( talk | ) 07:37, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Data and computer quote I dispute this change: http://en.memory-alpha.org/index.php?title=Conspiracy_(episode)&diff=1357134&oldid=1357119 . The edit says "no passages per MA:Quote". I disagree that it is a passage. Is there a specific word limit or something? Thanks. -- 02:49, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Please review MA:QUOTE. Memorable quotes should not be more than one or two lines; if you need more than that, then it is not too memorable. The part I removed had four lines. --31dot 02:52, January 15, 2012 (UTC) The Number 47 If I'm not mistaken this episode marks the first mention of the number 47 in Star Trek TNG, namely the code 47 transmission Data informs Commander Riker of at the beginning of the episode. Can anyone confirm this? Vren Lyet 13:36, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure, but it could have appeared on a screen before then. --31dot 15:06, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Note that the actual 47 phenomenon didn't start until Joe Menosky came onto the show in the fourth season. Any 47s before that are coincidental.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:22, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Starbase Trailer Twenty-nine There is one more mission order that I have a hard time writing an article about. According to the LCARS display, Commander Samuel Freedle of Starbase Trailer Twenty-Nine (sic) received orders from Commodore Richard K. Berman of Starfleet Command concerning the Romulan Neutral Zone patrol schedule. --Jörg (talk) 11:59, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I don't have a hard time. I just copied and pasted your Starbase 045 page, Jorg, made a few changes, and completed the page. :) Throwback (talk) 08:12, August 4, 2012 (UTC) USS Matte Fringe and USS ??? Here are the two ships I cannot really make out. One seems to be the USS Matte Fringe, the other one: no idea! --Jörg (talk) 15:08, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :I am for Aleq. Aleq is an actual word used in Arabic. I have seen this word used in the name of a town in Egypt and as a boy's name.Throwback (talk) 20:58, August 16, 2012 (UTC) It could just as well be USS Aleo, named after Harry J. Aleo. I think the last letter is an O followed by a comma and not a Q. --Jörg (talk) 21:14, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :I can go with that. How are you doing on the other screencaps?Throwback (talk) 00:00, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I should have the rest on Monday. --Jörg (talk) 13:43, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Update: Just got a reply from Mike Okuda, he has confirmed that it is indeed the USS Aleo. Throwback, you wanna create the pages for the USS Matte Fringe and USS Aleo?--Jörg (talk) 19:11, August 17, 2012 (UTC)